Claires Choice
by EmRosey
Summary: OLD . 2 of 3. Sequel to Kates Choice. Claire must choose between Charlie & Desmond. PB&J and Daire. Not sayin how it ends. Final Sequel Shannon's Choice out soon! THIS IS COMPLETE!
1. Claire's Choice

**Claire's Choice**

So, thought Claire. Kate had chosen, and she had chosen Sawyer. Now it was time for Claire to choose.

Desmond or Charlie?

Claire knew Charlie cared for her. He had told her so, he was a great man, and it was clear how much he cared for her and her baby, Aaron. But he used drugs. Well he USED to use drugs. He had stopped after reaching the island. Claire knew this but still could she trust him. He was devoted to her and Aaron, but he had been devoted to drugs, was this the kind of man she wanted around her child?

And also there was Desmond. He had been found by the people on the island, when they opened up the hatch. He had been in the hatch pressing that button that had to be pressed every 108 minutes. He had been in that hatch for 3 years, so he could be devoted to. But she hardly knew him. Could he love her? Or was he just fascinated with her? Claire laughed at herself for thinking someone could be obsessed with her. She knew he liked her, just about everyone thought so, but he had never told her.

But as she thought about the fact that she hardly knew Desmond, she told herself that she didn't know Charlie before the crash. She had only known him a month or so longer. And Charlie had already proved himself untrustworthy, lying to her about the drugs.

Claire sat a while longer and then she knew. So she stood up and scooped her son up in her arms, and headed off to look for…

_**Oooooooo! I like clifhangers lol! Who will she decide. Review please! End coming very soon! Thanks!**_


	2. Claire's Choice Made!

Claire reached the caves and she found Hurley.

"Hey Hurley." She greeted him with a warm smile "Have you seen Charlie today?"

"Yeah, saw him bout 10 minutes ago, I think he said he was goin for a walk." Hurley replied.

"Thanks Hurley, catch ya layer!" She said heading off, cradling a sleeping Aaron.

Claire headed through the jungle, she knew where Charlie took most of his walks, around the edge of jungle, along the beach to the hatch and back to his shelter on the beach. She knew if she followed this trail, she would reach him. As she was walking, thinking how to put what she was going to say to him, Desmond appeared in front of her.

"Hello Claire" He said smiling at her.

"Hey Desmond" She said, returning his smile.

"Have you seen Charlie today?" Claire asked.

"Yeah as a matter of fact I passed him, like 2 seconds ago." He replied.

"Thanks, there's something I need to explain to him, before I do anything." She said, heading of in the direction Desmond had just come from.

Sure enough, there was Charlie.

"Hey!" Claire shouted.

"Hi Claire" Charlie said turning around, he knew before he saw her that it was her just by her voice, it was the voice of an angel.

"There's something I need to talk to you about." She said.

"Ok," He said "Were like two minutes from camp, so ya wanna go sit down?" He asked.

"Yeah ok" She said, it would be a lot easier sat down.

As they walked onto the beached Sawyer passed them.

"Hey Mamacita," He said nodding at Claire "VH1 Reject" he continued with a nod at Charlie.

"Piss off" Said Charlie.

"Happy to! I was only gonna ask if ya seen Kate today but here she is." He replied.

"Hey Freckles!" He shouted and ran to meet her.

Claire and Charlie sat down in Claire's shelter and Claire wondered how she was going to put what she had to say.

"Now Charlie, can you promise me that you'd never let me down? That you'll never go back on those drugs?" She asked.

"Ill never let you down Claire" He said "And ill never go back on the drugs. I don't need them anymore. I wouldn't lie to you Claire. I love you."

"Then I guess" She said "I love you too."

Aaron wakes up in his mother's arms and starts to giggle.

"And i'm guessing Aaron loves you too!" Laughed Claire, as Charlie put his arm around her and kissed her.

**_Awww! Lol! So now its time for Shannon's Choice and i will be adding an ending with all the 3 girls talking again onto her stroy, just like the intro on Kate's. Please review! Thanks!_**


End file.
